The Flirt and the Untouchable
by Caliente
Summary: There's a new instructor at Mutant Manor, Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit and he's set his sights on Rogue. Only problem is, she can't stand him. Can he win her heart? Or will he be dismissed?
1. The New Guy

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first movie fan fiction, so I hope it's good. I have major issues with Rogue/Bobby pairings because I am such a ROMY (Rogue/Remy) fan. I know it's sad but when they cut out his cameo in X2 it broke my heart. *tear, tear* Anyway, this is what happens when Remy comes to the Xavier Institute. I hope you like it and if you don't… sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, etc. I especially don't own the Marvel characters or 20th Century Fox's X-Men franchise. You get it. But if you don't to clarify, me = own nothing.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 1 – The New Guy

"I heard that he's French or something."

"Well, I, like, heard that he knows Storm and that she's why he's here."

"Honestly, ya two should be ashamed o' yo'self," a sassy Southern voice interrupted the two girls. Jubilation Lee or Jubilee and Katherine Pryde or Kitty looked up with guilty expressions. In front of them stood 17-year-old Rogue with her hands on her hips with an accusing look on her face. In the past year, she had grown a few inches and filled out nicely. Her naturally curly two-toned hair was in her face but it didn't hide her angry "death glare". "Talkin' 'bout the poor boy lahke he ain't even a person."

"T'anks fo' de suppor' _chere_ (dear)," a new voice came from behind the Southerner. She whipped around with surprise and gasped as she caught a glimpse of red on black eyes. She immediately checked herself and casually studied the new boy. He had spiky longish auburn hair and angular features. He was tall and slender with clearly defined muscles. He noticed her studying him slightly and chuckled. "See somet'ing y' like _petite (little one)?"_

Normally Rogue might have blushed or stammered but something about this boy rubbed her the wrong way. The way he had been able to sneak up behind her so easily, the way his eyes seemed to hold laughter in them, the way he called her 'dear'. He was cocky and flirtatious and too confident. And she didn't like the way that Kitty and Jubilee were gaping at him. "Didn't ya momma eva teach ya not ta sneak up ladies? It ain't polite," she told him off sassily. Her glare was now directed at him.

The young man raised his hands up in a defeated motion. "Ey, no reason t' get angry _mon cher (my dear)." He extended his hand out towards Rogue. "De name's Remy, Remy LeBeau."_

Rogue rolled her eyes and reluctantly took his hand. "Ah'm Rogue." She gestured towards Jubilee and Kitty whose jaws were still hanging open. "An' the fly catchin' twins ova there are Jubilee an' Kitty. Nice ta meet ya Cajun."

Remy raised Rogue's hand to his lips and kissed her gloved hand. "_Enchanté. (Enchanted.)"_

Rogue once again rolled her eyes at him. "Whateva ya say Swamp Rat," Rogue responded pulling her hand away from the Cajun.

"Swamp Rat?" Remy inquired with a small smirk. "Y' already came up wit' a pet name fo' ol' Remy? Guess he betta be t'inkin' o' one fo' y' too. Remy t'inks _chere will do fo' now."_

Before Rogue could respond, Jubilee found her voice. "So, Remy is it? What's you're power?"

Remy turned toward the younger girl and smiled. "Remy blows stuff up _petite. Technically he takes de potential energy o' an object an' converts it into kinetic energy."_

"That's so cool!" Jubilee burst out. Then she covered her mouth and blushed slightly.

"Ya'll have ta excuse her," Rogue came to the rescue. "Sometimes her mouth works without her brain." Jubilee glared at Rogue but Rogue just smiled sweetly at the Asian girl.

A tall muscular boy with dark hair and a shorter boy with sandy brown hair entered the room. The shorter boy came up to Rogue and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Rogue pushed his arm off and gave him a look. He smiled at Remy but his smile definitely didn't reach his sharp blue eyes. The other boy sat next to Kitty on the couch that she and Jubilee were sharing. A slight blush tinged Kitty's cheeks and she smiled at the boy.

Rogue brought Remy's attention back to her. "That's Peter Rasputin and this is Bobby Drake-"

"Her…" Rogue gave him a sharp look. "…friend, and please, call me Iceman," Bobby interrupted shaking Remy's hand and freezing it slightly. (A/N: Like Bobby did to Logan in X2, gotta love the jealousy factor!)

"Well _mon nom est (my name is) Remy LeBeau, but y' can call me Gambit." Remy smirked at Bobby._

"Come on Bobby," Rogue said dragging the still glaring boy away from Remy. "We have ta go ta the hanger for our pilotin' lessons. 'Member?"

"Right," Bobby said turning away from Gambit and following Rogue out of the room.

"So Remy, how old are you?" Jubilee asked hopefully.

"Too old fo' y', sorry _petite_," Remy responded with slight laughter. "Remy be almos' twenty."

"Nuts," Jubilee muttered. "Well, I guess we're all jailbait at the institute then. I mean, Rogue's just turned 17, me, Rhane, and Monet are 14, Amara and Tabitha or Tabby are 15, Meggan, Kitty, and Wanda are 16, Betsy's 17 though that doesn't stop 22 year old Warren from pursuing her," Jubilee spoke at a quick pace that and Remy watched her with curious interest.

"Jubes!" Kitty cried. "Like, getting a bit off topic, aren't we?"

"and the rest are even younger than me. Anybody who would be your age is in college," Jubilee concluded hastily. "They would be Emma Frost, Lorna, Danielle or Dani, Sarah, and Alison. But they're hardly ever around. Guess that kinda sucks for you."

Peter laughed while shaking his head. "Jubilee, must you say everyzing zat enters your mind?" Remy noticed that he spoke with a slight Russian accent.

"Um, yeah," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"So, are de Icicle and de Rogue an item?" Remy inquired with innocent eyes.

"Not anymore," Jubilee said quickly. "See, Bobby and Rogue were dating, but when Tabitha came to the institute, well…" Kitty glared at Jubilee silently begging her to stop talking. "…one day Rogue walked in on them making out."

"Why would he cheat on such a _tres belle fille_ (very beautiful girl)?" Remy asked curiously.

"It, like, has to do with her powers," Kitty responded slowly. "She can't touch and, like, after he cheated on her, she told him that they could, like, totally, be friends but she wasn't going to date him anymore. Actually that she, like, wasn't going to date anymore, period."

"Dat's _tres triste (very sad) and de Popsicle is _un_ __imbécile (a fool)." Remy glanced at his watch. "Oops. Gotta go meet wit' Professor Xavier _mon amis_ (my friends)," Remy said grinning widely. "Remy be seein' y' later okay?" With a casual wave and a jovial grin he exited the room._

Okay, tell me what you think. Be brutally honest. Review, review, review. But if you hate it, lie. Hehe. No, just please review.


	2. Joining the Institute

Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't mention before but I wanted Jean to be back, so she is. But this does take place after X2, don't get me wrong. Anyway, this is a little bit of a filler chapter, so humor me. It'll get better, I promise.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 2 – Joining the Institute

Remy prepared to knock on the door when he heard Come in Remy in his head.

"_Merde (Shit) what was dat?" Remy cried in shock._

"I'm sorry Mr. LeBeau," called a voice through the door. "Please come in."

Remy pushed open the door and he was immediately greeted with four unfamiliar faces and- "Stormy!" Remy cried happily as he engulfed the Weather Witch in a hug.

"Remy LeBeau, many things have changed since we parted ways, however you still may not call me "Stormy". Either Ororo or Storm will do," the Goddess said curtly but a small smile played on her lips.

"Mr. LeBeau," the same voice now commanded his attention once more. It belonged to a bald man in a wheelchair sitting behind a large oak desk. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, benefactor of this establishment."

"_Bonjour Monsieur (Hello Mr.) Xavier," replied Remy with a small bow. "_Je suis _(I am) Remy LeBeau, de Gambit."_

Professor Xavier smiled and continued gesturing to the handsome couple sitting on the couch. The male had brown hair and wore ruby red glasses. The woman had deep red hair and a nice figure. "These two are Scott Summers or Cyclops and Dr. Jean Grey."

The couple smiled slightly and waved. Remy sensed that Dr. Grey had some sort of psyonic powers because she was hard to read. Scott on the other hand was like an open book, he didn't trust the new boy and he would be openly hostile if not for the red head sitting next to him.

"_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._(It's a pleasure to meet you.)"

"The man to your right is Logan or Wolverine," Xavier continued while waving his hand towards a feral looking man.

"_Salut (Hi)," Gambit said cautiously. This one looked dangerous and he sensed much animal instinct in him. 'This one is the most dangerous, for sure,' he thought confidently._

"Sure thing Gumbo," the Wolverine growled. He gave a half-hearted smirk and turned to the Professor. "So what's the kid doin' here Chuck?"

Gambit looked slightly offended and was about to retort when Xavier put his hand up to silence him. "Gambit is here at Storm's request. She invited him to the institute."

"Why?" Cyclops cut in. "He's too old to be a student and too young to be a teacher or X-Men."

"Because in my recent travels, Remy saved my life," Storm answered for the Professor. "As you may or may not know, the Shadow King deaged me into a child while I was visiting Cairo. I soon became a street urchin and was stealing for food. When Gambit and I attempted to rob the same house, he took me in as his partner. We worked together until Jean and Professor Xavier found me and traveled to Cairo to help me. Once I was myself again, I extended an offer for Remy to come to the institute because his powers are advanced and his thieving skills may prove most useful to us."

"In what way?" Clearly Scott was not impressed.

"He can help with mansion security because he knows all the ways in and out," Storm began. "He knows the art of stealth and he's an exceptional fighter. I believe he can also help teach self-defense to some of the older students. With a vast knowledge of weaponry, he could help some of the students whose powers are more defensive be prepared for offensive fighting, like Kitty and Rogue."

Scott still looked unimpressed but the Professor had made up his mind. "I would like to welcome you to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children or as the children affectionately call it, Mutant Manor."

Remy flashed a charming smile as he replied simply, "_Merci beaucoup. (Thank you very much.)" He bowed slightly to the teachers, kissed Storm's hand, and exited the room._

"I don't trust him," Scott announced immediately.

"Well, that much wasn't obvious bub," Wolverine replied sarcastically. "And, I for one like the guy. I mean, if he rubes one eye the wrong way, then he's alright by me."

Scott looked ready to strike but Jean restrained him. She addressed the Professor, "I attempted to read him, however his mind was completely blank. Does he posses some kind of psyonic powers?"

"Yes, I believe he does," the Professor concurred. "However, I don't think he's ready to share everything with us yet. I think we can wait to investigate this phenomenon further."

Storm being the voice of reason raised her hands up to get the others attention. "I trust Remy with my life and owe him that much. You shouldn't judge him based on his past. We all get a new start when we come to the institute." That said she offered the others a smile. "He's a good child, we just have to be sure to protect the young ladies from his charm."

"I still don't trust him," Scott said through clenched teeth. "But I guess it'll be okay."

"So it's agreed, the boy will stay." Professor Xavier turned to Storm, "Why don't you show him to his new room? I'm sure he's anxious to get settled."

"Of course Charles," Storm responded with a small smile. "I will go now."

Thank yous:

Ishandahalf: Thank you for the reviews. ROMY rocks!! Next chapter, more interactions.

Coon2010: Wow, you're so sweet! Thanks for the compliments. Watch out of my head might get big.

Mia: Thanks for reviewing. Your compliments were really sweet.

Okay, you know the deal. Read. Review. Deal with it.


	3. Nighttime Meeting

Author's Note: So now we have some more fun Rogue/Remy! YAY! *big smile* Lots of arguing and tension. You know you love it!

Shout outs!!

Solitaire: I have written more as you requested. Hope you like it.

Fifi88: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the new stuff.

SperryDee: I know, don't you love the Logan pissing off Scott stuff! I know I do. But don't expect Logan and Gambit won't always get along. Strong personalities clash. Thanks for the props.

RogueVampyr: I hope this will keep your interest. Thanks for the review.

Phasmal: Well, in my world, Gambit does talk about himself in the third person. Sorry to disappoint. I like the French too. But I always do the translations for the French so no worries. Gambit's classes will be coming up soon. Promise!

Aezelea: Yep, yep. Same here. Boo Bobby & Rogue! I hope Gambit is in X3 too! He was supposed to have a cameo in X2 but they cut it. *broken heart* Oh well. Glad you like my story.

Barbara Ruiz: I love your blabbing. And thanks for reviewing both my stories. Anyway… the left out Colossus's and John's accents so why does it matter if they mess up Gambit's. As long as they have a flaming hot actor playing Gambit, who cares? I heard that Gambit will have a small part making a Bobby-Rogue-Gambit love triangle. Romy *fingers crossed*

GambitLover: Love the name!! I'm glad I hooked you in. Hope you like the update!

Ev1ta: Romy 4-eva! Damn strait. Anyway, here's an update. Enjoy the new stuff.

Mia: I hope you like the new chappy. Thanks for reviewing.

CaptainTish: She's a little OOC because I've given her a sassier Southern attitude. I just think that she's been at the Institute for a while so she's more comfortable and since she's been hurt by Bobby, she has an "ice queen" sorta defense thingy. I also made her a little taller and curvier because that's how she is in the Comic books and I don't really love her whole damsel-in-distress thingy. She started to grow out of it in X2 and I think that would expand as time went by. Plus she's 17, practically an adult, so she should look like one. I love Warren too, he'll be in the sequel more than this one. In my opinion, the translations are easier to read if you don't have to scroll to the bottom. I only translate things once, so no worries.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 3 – Nighttime meeting

"…And this is your room," Storm concluded her tour opening the door to a modest sized room. "All of the instructors have rooms in this wing. To your left, is Logan and across the hall is Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler. He's currently out but you will meet him soon. I am the only teacher not on this floor, I sleep in the attic. Diagonal from you is Scott and Jean, and I wouldn't disturb them at night if you get my drift."

Gambit smirked at this. "Dey be hot an' heavy, _non (no)?"_

"They're married," Storm answered in a cold tone, but her twinkling eyes gave her away. "I know you have a tendency to enjoy company from the opposite sex, however I would ask that you refrain from breaking any laws."

Remy's eyes were twinkling, "_Que voulez-vous dire_ (Whatever do you mean) Stormy?"

"You know exactly what I mean Remy LeBeau," Storm responded harshly but her voice held laughter. "Be sure to keep your flirting to just that, flirting." She started to leave, then turned over her shoulder to add, "And do not call me Stormy!" She smiled as she walked away from her old friend.

Remy entered his room and smiled, 'Guess Remy'll stay here for a bit. It's a really nice place.' He looked around his modest room. 'But the room could use some sprucing up.' His room contained a double bed, a dresser, a bookcase, and a closet. There was also a bathroom that apparently he and Logan shared. Remy started to make a list of things he needed to get, 'must haves: stereo, television, DVD player, black light, mirror, and laptop. I think that will do, guess I'll be busy for a few nights.' Remy settled on his bed, and smiled, 'Remy think maybe he'll flirt with that Rogue girl tomorrow, she seems interesting and has a nice body to boot.' He tried to sleep for a little while but then hopped out of bed and went onto his balcony. 'Wonder if Gambit can get on the roof from here? Hmm… Remy never runs from a challenge.' Gambit smiled and brought out his Bo staff, he vaulted himself onto the roof. 'That wasn't so hard, and the view is almost worth it.'

"What the hell are ya doin' up heah?!" an angry voice yelled from behind him.

'_Merde_ Gambit, you're losing your touch,' Gambit thought to himself. He put a winning smile on and turned to the Southern Belle behind him. "Jus' enjoyin' de view _chere," he responded while visibly checking her out._

Rogue's angry glare deepened significantly. "Well, Ah was heah first, so if ya could please just leave meh alone, Ah would reallah appreciate it."

"_Pourquoi_ _mon__ cher? (Why my dear?) Don' y' enjoy Gambit's company?" Remy smirked playfully at her anger._

"Ah don't even know Gambit, so Ah don't know if Ah enjoy his company or not." Rogue smirked back at him. "Though Ah have ta say that the whole talkin' in the third person thang is reallah annoyin'."

"Most o' de _femmes_ (women) t'ink Gambit is sexy," Remy replied nonchalantly.

"Well not this _femme_," Rogue responded. Her voice was filled with calm anger as she pulled herself up to her full height, though she was still shorter than him. She poked him in the chest while her glare grew. "Ah see right through you. Yer just some playboy thief who gets by on his good looks. Ya use women like ATM machines, stick ya thing in and get what ya want out. An' ya're nothin' but a bad boy wannabe."

Gambit grew angry, 'Why is this _fille _(girl) so bitter and cruel.' "Well at leas' Remy ain't some ice cold bitter, Sout'ern debutan' wannabe. Gambit don' know why y' so angry wit' him. 'Specially when he hasn' done not'in' t' y'."

Rogue sighed and trying to calm herself down and looked at the Cajun in front of her. "Remy, do ya know about mah powers?"

Gambit nodded his head slightly, still confused. "Gambit knows y' can' touch. An' dat de Iceman cheated wit' anot'er _fille_ while y' were dating."

"Damn Jubes can't keep her big mouth shut," Rogue muttered angrily. She removed a glove to inspect her pale hand. "Mah curse, Ah mean power, allows meh ta absorb the life force, memories, and mutant powers of everybody that Ah touch. Problem is, Ah can't control it. An' Ah neva will be able ta. So Ah can't touch. Anybody. Eva."

Gambit felt her pain and anger. She looked so dejected and innocent. Remy looked in her eyes and took her bare hand in his gloved one. "Remy sorry _chere, he didn't know." He didn't move away from her, he just squeezed her hand._

"It's fine Swamp Rat." Rogue sighed and moved away from Remy. "Ya just put meh on edge. Ya don't flinch o' anythang. It's very unnervin' ta meh." Rogue grabbed her hand from her grasp and attempted a weak smile. "Ah thank Ah'm goin' ta go ta bed. 'Night Cajun."

Remy smiled. "Night _chere_. Sweet dreams." He watched her jump down onto her own balcony and smiled. 'Remy thinks this girl could use some extra attention. And Remy wouldn't mind helping in that department. It's a good excuse to flirt with her.' He smiled to himself as he hopped down onto his own balcony. 'Maybe Remy can even crack that icy barrier she's put up too.'

Be sure to read and review. I know you want to. Like Nike says, "Just Do It." Too bad Kobe took that a little too far.


	4. Harmless Flirting

Author's Note: And so another chapter comes to pass. I hope you enjoy it! There is more Betsy and Warren mentioning. There actually is very little ROMY but no worries, it will get better. And the fun arguing is good, no?

Shout outs:

Britz: Thanks for the suggestions. I'm only using more common French words. I don't really speak very much French anyway, so mostly I've been using translators. I'm glad you like my ROMY. Thanks for the review.

Shygirl: I don't think the rating will go up… well, it will probably end up being PG-13 if it isn't already. (I don't remember) Sorry, no sex. At least not in this story. Who knows about the sequel?

SperryDee: Gotta love the Ice Queen persona. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing. Hope ya like the update.

Roguechere: I hope you don't mind that there are only a few French words in this one, so you will have to scroll if you don't know them. *Sorry* I didn't mean to give Bobby a bad rep, but I needed a reason that him and Rogue broke up and a reason that she doesn't want to date at all. He became the scapegoat.

Rika-chan: Wow! Thanks for giving me an ego! You're too nice. Anyway, this story is already complete so no worries about writer's block. I'm just sporadically updating 'cause I have to edit them and reformat as I go. Hope you like it.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 4 – Harmless Flirting

"Look Bobby, why don't ya just leave meh alone?" Rogue yelled at the Iceman. "Ah told ya, we're not datin' anymo'. Why don't ya go play tonsil hockey with Boom Boom? Ya didn't seem ta mind doin' it when we were datin'."

"Rogue, I already apologized for that! Can't you forgive me?" Bobby pleaded.

"It's not that… Ah am not willin' ta get mah heart stepped on again." She looked at him and smiled. "Ah told ya, we can be friends. Ah don't date anymo'."

The two arguing friends entered the cafeteria for breakfast. Jubilee and Kitty immediately waved at her and she broke away from Bobby with one last look. She made her way over to her friends with a smile, until she caught a glimpse of red on black eyes next to Jubilee. Her smile fell and she immediately looked slightly accusing, "What is *he* doin' heah?"

"He, like, doesn't know that many people yet, ya know? We thought he might like to eat with us," Kitty offered innocently.

"What's wrong _chere_? Y' don' look happy t' see Remy." Remy smirked at the Southern belle.

"Like Ah care where ya eat Swamp Rat," Rogue responded rolling her eyes.

"Do y' call all y' teachers by pet names or is Gambit jus' lucky?" Remy asked playfully.

"Teacher? You?" Was all Rogue could say before she cracked up with laughter.

Gambit's eyes narrowed and he glared slightly at the cackling girl. "What's so funny _chere? Remy has mo' skills den y' know." He winked suggestively as Rogue threw him a disgusted look._

"Ugh, Ah thank Ah just lost mah appetite," Rogue said in a disgusted voice.

"Y' should eat _chere_, y' gonna need y' strengt' fo' Remy's class." Gambit was all smiles again.

"What do you teach Remy, oh, um, Mr. LeBeau?" Jubilee cut in on their verbal banter.

"Please _petite_, call Remy, Remy or Gambit. An' he'll be teachin' defense classes t' some o' de older _enfants_. An' private lessons fo' dose _étudiants dat have only defensive powers. Like de River Rat an' de _petite_ dere." He pointed to Kitty when he said the word "dere"._

"Hey!" Rogue cried indignantly at the River Rat remark. "Ah'm no River Rat, Swamp Rat."

"Don' lie _chere_, Remy knows yer accent. Mississippi River Rat, t'rough and t'rough," Remy responded with a lazy grin.

Rogue's glare grew larger. "Shut up Cajun," she sneered angrily, her voice growing dangerously low. "Ah don't appreciate yer crap. An' Ah don't wanna heah ya mention one thang about mah accent or mah past again. Ya heah meh?" Remy nodded dumbly. "Good," was all she said before she spun around and stalked out of the room.

"So, are you, like, this charming with all the ladies or is Rogue just special?" Kitty managed to ask through her giggles.

Remy turned to her and threw her a small glare before breaking out the charming smile. 'Somet'ing about dat girl… Remy don' know what it is, but he's gonna find out.' "Which room is de Rogue's?" he inquired innocently.

"Betsy and Rogue share the room with their name on it in the girl's floor," Jubilee answered, clearly confused. "It's the wing on the left, second door on the right."

With a final charming smile, Remy waved a quick good-bye to the two girls and quickly exited the room. Remy jogged through the halls and up two flights of stairs. He turned to the left wing and made his way to the second door on the right. He hesitated for a moment before confidently knocking on the door.

"What is it?" came the annoyed reply. He was disappointed, it wasn't Rogue. This voice was British.

"Betsy?" Remy asked tentatively. "Is Rogue in dere?"

The door swung open and an attractive but clearly peeved girl stood in front of Remy with her arms crossed expectantly. The girl had long black hair and an Asian complex. She had an odd red mark over eye but it was not unattractive. She was petite with a slender, athletic feature. Her movements suggested she was some sort of thief or assassin, maybe a ninja. "Who are you? How do you know Rogue?" clearly she was angry, though not at him. "And how do you know my name?"

"_Je__ suis Remy LeBeau or Gambit," Remy answered kissing the back of her hand. "Dough de ladies call Remy de Ragin' Cajun," he added with a sparkle of humor in his voice. Betsy grunted in response to his statement. "Remy met de Rogue las' nigh'. He's a new self-defense teacher here at de institute. Gambit knew yer _nom_ because it's on de door." Remy pointed to the name plaque._

"Oh," her demeanor seemed to calm slightly. "Sorry for my rudeness, luv. It's just that my beau, Warren, was seen with some other bird. It's all over the National Snoops magazine."

"Yer _homme_ is in de National Snoops magazine?" Remy inquired shocked by the news.

"He's Warren Worthington III, you know, the bloke who runs Worthington Industries." Betsy seemed unphased by her boyfriends' elite status.

"Oh. Well, Gambit t'inks he's a fool if he cheated on y'." Gambit offered her a small smile. "If y' see Rogue, would y' tell her dat Remy was lookin' fo' her?" Betsy nodded returning his smile. "T'anks _petite_. Remy owes y' one." Remy kissed her hand once more and turned, and walked back down the hall.

Minor translations (since I'm getting translation complaints!):

_chere – dear_

_petite – little one_

_enfants_ – children

_étudiants_ – students

_Je_ suis_ – I am_

_nom – name_

_homme_ – man

Read. Review. Simple, no? *Using mental powers to will reviewers to submit.* Submit to my will! Heh, maybe not.


	5. More Training?

Author's note: Okay, so it's another filler. Sorry! The fun will continue soon though. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of y'all who've been reviewing. I love it!! Makes me feel especial. Yay!

Shout outs:

AckSplat: Glad you liked my Kobe line. I thought it was funny. And Kermit is SEXY. Thanks for the compliments. Here's the update and I hope you like it.

Kitten: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the update.

Kaitland:  Thanks for the compliments! Hope you like the chapters to come.

Roguechere: I'm SORRY but I got tons of complaints about the translations. Apparently you were the only one who lied it. It was a bit of a filler and this one is a little too. Sorry.

Ima Super Mute Ant: I love Remy too. So sad that he's always forgotten.

Ishandahalf: Arguments galore. Gotta love it. Probably no fluff until the sequel. We'll see.

RogueVampyr: Hehe. I'm glad you like it. Rogue is more sassy. Glad you like the translation changes. Hope you enjoy the new cappy.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 5 – More Training?

"He's very sexy you know?" Betsy was out of her funk after receiving a call and flowers from Warren.

"Whateva, he's just some playboy," Rogue wasn't biting. "An' there are plenty of sexy boys around."

"Boys yes, men no." Betsy smirked at her friend. "And you admit he's sexy."

"So? What's ya point?" Rogue's mood was worsening by the second.

"Nothing," Betsy responded innocently. "Oh, and he was looking for you earlier."

"What?" Rogue was shocked. Her shock turned to suspicion, "Why?"

"Hell if I know, we only talked for a minute." Betsy's smirk returned. "He wasn't interested in me."

"That boy is interested in anythang with two-" Rogue started sarcastically.

"Don't finish that sentence," Jubilee cut in, catching up with the two friends. "He's interested in you." Jubilee gave Rogue a look that said "duh".

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Whateva. Just watch. The boy will flirt with anythang in a skirt." The other two girls raised their eyebrows. "Okay anythang in a metaphorical skirt." The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Kitty raced up behind her three friends who were in fits of laughter. "Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Metaphorical skirts," was all Jubilee could choke out between laughs.

Poor Kitty was at a total loss but once they reached the Danger Room the other three managed to calm themselves. Rogue smiled as she took note of the turnout for this session. It seemed that all of the older students were there. The fourteen-year-olds: Monet a.k.a. M, Jamie a.k.a. Multiple, Rhane a.k.a. Wolfsbane, Everett a.k.a. Synch and of course Jubilee. The fifteen-year-olds: Tabby a.k.a. Boom Boom, Sam a.k.a. Cannonball, Roberto a.k.a. Sunspot, and Amara a.k.a. Magma. The sixteen-year-olds: Wanda a.k.a. Scarlet Witch and her twin Pietro a.k.a. Quicksilver, Meggan, Julio a.k.a. Rictor, Calvin a.k.a. Mimic, and Kitty a.k.a. Shadowcat. The seventeen-year-olds: Bobby a.k.a. Iceman, Brian and his twin Betsy a.k.a. Psylock, and of course Rogue who was doing the observing. The only eighteen-year-old was Peter a.k.a. Colossus but he is only just 18. (A/N: I really don't think describing 20 different characters is a good thing so the ones that are important will be elaborated on. Just know their names and codenames. Thanks.)

"Big crowd," Rogue commented to the other three as they entered the room. She did a quick head count and whistled. "Twenty. That's a lot o' people fo' one trainin' session."

"Don't worry about it," Wolverine's gruff voice invaded her pensive state. "This is just for the introductions, then we'll be breaking ya up into groups by powers and such."

"Gee, what fun," Rogue remarked sarcastically.

~*~*~*After brief introductions, here are the groups*~*~*~

"Monet and Brian have very similar powers, so they will be working together," Wolverine announced. "Also with them are Meggan and Cannonball because they too can fly. Mimic and Synch have similar powers and will be good with Colossus and Sunspot. Betsy would be good with Wanda, Jamie and Rogue. All of you have powerful mutations that are difficult to control but very formidable. Jubilee, Amara, and Boom Boom all have pyrokinetic type powers, work with Bobby because you all have impressive control. The last four, Wolfsbane, Quicksilver, Rictor, and Kitty are all very unique, so will work together to hone their individual skills. These new groups will meet three times a week in addition to your trainings with your age groups." Wolverine ignored the groans. "Also, Roberto, Jamie, Kitty, and Rogue please stay for a minute so we can discuss your private lessons with Gambit. That's all for now, check the schedule for your training times."

Roberto looked slightly angry, Jamie looked nervous, Kitty looked excited, and Rogue looked bored. Gambit couldn't help but grin at their wide arrangement of emotions. He walked over to them, flashing a killer grin at Rogue who seemed to be ignoring his presence. "_Bonjour_. De Professor has asked Remy t' teach y' some weapon an' some extra fightin' skills."

At the mention of weapons, Roberto perked up and Kitty frowned. "Great, more Danger Room time," Rogue complained quietly. "An' with the Swamp Rat no less."

Remy chose to ignore her comments. "So, twice a week y'll train wit' Gambit." He glanced at Rogue again and smirked. "Startin' tomorrow." He pulled a list out of one of his many pockets in his trench coat. "Roberto at 2pm, Jamie at 4pm, de _petite at 6pm, and after dinner _mon___ cher at 9pm." He folded the list and put it back in his pocket. "Dat's all fo' now."_

Remy smirked at Rogue as she glared at him. "Don't call meh _cher," Rogue told him venomously._

"_Porquoi__?" Remy looked innocently at her._

"Ah told ya. Don' flirt wit' meh. Ah'm untouchable. Get it through ya thick head. Stop messin' with meh!" That said she spun around and stormed out of the Danger Room.

"That didn't go so well," Kitty piped up from her corner in the room.

Remy nodded his head still confused at her anger. "Yeah. _Mon cher don' seem t' like Remy much."_

"She doesn't hate you," Kitty tried to reassure him. "She, like, just has some trust issues. Bobby hurt her more than she's willing to admit. I think your flirty behavior has just, like, thrown her for a loop."

"But such a _tres belle fille_ deserves de attention, _non_?" Remy asked flashing Kitty a cheeky grin.

Kitty blushed at his grin. "Makes sense to me. I, like, totally, think it'll be good for her." She waved good-bye as she exited the Danger Room.

Me author. You reader. Reader review. *Much love*


	6. Who Likes Whom?

Author's note: Another chapter… you know you LOVE it!! Just some more gossiping this chapter, but next chapter is Rogue and Remy's first private session. Anticipate some real Romy moments coming up. Little Kiotr implying too. Fun fun.

Shout outs:

SperryDee: I stole the metaphorical skirt stuff from a conversation that I had with a couple of my friends. I really wanted to include it in the story, so I stuck it in there. Hope you enjoy the new stuff.

Lady Destiny: Like my Tarzan reference? Love the Stuart Little quote! Here's the update, as promised.

Roguechere: You may not kill my reviewers! J/K Anyway, I made fake training schedules for myself, to see how I could fit in all of their training. Even with some having private lessons, the kids have no more than 2 sessions a day and mostly it's like 3 days a week with one lesson and 3 days with 2… only the 4 special students get to have more. I know it still seems like a lot, but these are the older kids and they're preparing to be X-Men and such. I dunno. It's my world so I'm gonna do what I want! And I feel you on the trouble getting out of bed. Especially after I go to the gym. Argh.

AckSplat: Glad you enjoyed my chapter. I hope you have fun camping… I'm jealous. I love camping but I never get to go. *Bitter thoughts* Hehe. Hope you like the new stuff!

Kaitland: Wow, thanks. I'm glad you like my stuff. You're so sweet. Hope you enjoy my update!

Ev1ta: I'm happy that you like it. Más reviews por favor. Gracias. Adiós.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 6 – Who Likes Whom?

"He digs you luv."

"Like, totally."

"He does _chica_."

"_Da__. (Yes.)"_

Rogue's jaw dropped as she stared at Peter. Betsy, Kitty, and Jubilee had been trying to convince Rogue that Remy was interested in her. Peter had been sitting on a couch near them. The four girls gaped at the large 18 year old. His cheeks began to burn at their stares. "Or I could just go back to reading." And with that said, the large teen turned back to his copy of _Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy._

"Wow, cute and sensitive," Jubilee commented in a loud whisper with a meaningful glance at Kitty. Kitty's cheeks began to flush just as Peter's had earlier. "You should totally ask him out."

"What?!" Kitty almost shrieked before she caught herself.

"Yeah Kit, we all know ya lahke him," Rogue drawled with an evil grin. "Not so fun when it's on ya, is it?" she added in a whisper to the younger girl. Kitty shook her head sadly.

"So what are we going to do today?" Betsy asked innocently.

"Well, I, like, have a private lesson at 6pm," Kitty offered. "And Rogue has hers at 9."

"Ugh, don't remind meh," Rogue muttered. "Meh an' the Cajun tagetha fo' two hours. Alone." Rogue shuddered. "Ah've had nightmares lahke that."

"Sounds like a dream to me," Jubilee remarked with a sly grin.

"Okay, I think we've run this topic dry," Betsy stated. "Let's go do something until Kitty's training session. I don't want to just hang around the mansion." The other girls nodded in agreement and headed out to Betsy and Brian's shared SUV.

"How 'bout the mall?" Jubilee suggested excitedly. It was like her second home.

"Sure sugah," Rogue agreed sweetly. "But only if we don't talk about Remy fo' the entire trip."

"Fine," Jubilee huffed in a defeated tone. Rogue smirked as she took shot gun with Betsy driving and Jubilee and Kitty sharing the back.

~*~*~*at a Coffee Shop in the mall before they head back to the Institute*~*~*~

"…and then Amara said that Boom Boom's name is, like, totally earned," Kitty gossiped with Jubilee. Betsy and Rogue were purchasing their coffee. "She said that Tabby, like, is having a fling with Roberto. Of course 'Berto just happens to be Sam's best friend in the entire world. Poor Cannonball. He might be invulnerable but his heart isn't, ya know?" Jubilee nodded. "I wonder what will happen when he finds out."

"Maybe we should tell him," Jubilee suggested hopefully. The Southern boy was handsome and it was no secret that most of the institute girls had been disappointed when he and Tabitha made their relationship known.

"Like, no way!" Kitty cried hastily. " First of all, 'Mara would kill me. Secondly, it's not our place. Thirdly, you wouldn't want to ruin the moment when he walks in on them. And you know he will 'cause him and 'Berto share a room."

"What are you two talking about?" Betsy asked with a knowing smirk as she and Rogue sat down at the table with the younger girls. And change the subject please because Rogue is still sensitive about the subject of Tabitha and cheating. The two subjects together would not be a good combination. Betsy told the two girls in their minds. Gotta love the telepathic powers.

"We were just discussing how to innocently find our way into the boy's locker room," Jubes told Rogue with a wink to Betsy. Kitty's cheeks flushed slightly at her friend's suggestion. Jubilee noticed and added, "After Peter's workout." Now Kitty's face was beet red and she shot Jubilee a murderous look.

"Okay," Rogue responded eyeing her three friends with suspicion. She glanced at her watch. "Crap, we had better head back. It's almost 5:30 and Kit has training at 6." The four girls chatted happily as they exited the mall and drove back to the institute.

When they arrived home, Betsy offered to take Rogue's bags up to their room and Jubilee and Kitty also took their purchases upstairs. Rogue wandered into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit. A sudden, and unwelcome, voice shook her out of her trance. "_Bonjour chere_. How was de mall?"

Rogue's body stiffened at the sound of Gambit. She pushed her anger from the morning away and turned to face him. "Fine," she replied stiffly. "Jubes and Kitty practically bought out the entire place though."

"_Chere, listen. Remy wanted t' talk t' y' about dis morning. He not sure what he did t' make y' so angry but he is very sorry." His eyes were filled with sincerity and confusion._

"Whateva Cajun. It's fine. Ah just don't lahke ta talk about mah past, ya know?" Remy nodded. Yep, he definitely knew what she meant. "An' Ah don't much care fo' ya flirty attitude." She smirked. "An' Ah know fo' a fact that there are plenty o' girls who would love some attention from ya. So why don't ya go botha them?"

"Because dis t'ief wan' t' bot'er y' _chere_," Remy replied.

Rogue just shook her head as she walked out the door. "Have fun in ya session with Kit," she called behind her. Remy glanced at the clock. 6:03. Oops. He was late. He raced out the door and down to the danger room, thoughts of Rogue still swimming in his mind.

Okay, you know the drill. Read, press that button on the bottom that says "go", and review. Tell me what you think… suspense is killing me!


	7. The First Lesson Part 1

Author's note: So here's some one on one time for Rogue and Remy. I split this chapter into two parts, so I hope that you enjoy part 1. If you don't like suspense… don't read it until part 2 is up. Just my advice. Hope you like it!!

Shout outs:

Roguechere: Not Kietro, Kiotr… PROMISE. Here's the update, as requested. Enjoy.

Rogue151: I feel you. Bobby and Rogue freak me out a little. Hope you like the story as it continues. :)

JamaykanQueen89: Well, the touching thing isn't _that_ big of an issue in this story… 'cause they don't touch. Maybe in the sequel I'll approach it more. I'm not really sure. We'll see.

Ishandahalf: That's an actual conversation I had with some friends about this guy. I didn't create the metaphorical skirt… I stole it from my friend. Alas, another thing I do not own. And I'm glad you like the flirting. Poor Remy's tryin' so hard. But Rogue's givin' him nothing!

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 7 – The First Lesson Part 1

Rogue avoided the dinner rush, opting instead to eat a bowl of soup and bread in her room. She was not sick, just sick of Gambit and her friends talking about him. So she mentally paged Betsy and the two girls shared some soup and bread in their room while giggling about _the Brendan Leonard Show_ (A/N: Don't own, very cute though). Then Rogue concentrated on her homework while Betsy talked to Warren on the phone. Around 8:40, Rogue grudgingly changed into a pair of loose black sweat pants, a black tank top with a forest green zip up sweatshirt (light material so it wouldn't overheat her), her favorite black combat boots, and of course her trademark gloves. She pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail with some little white tendrils framing her face. She nodded to her best friend as she left her to talk with her boyfriend. Rogue made her way to the danger room and when she arrived it was pitch black. "Hello?" she called tentatively. "Gambit, are ya heah?"

"Lights," a deep voice called. There was Remy leaning against a wall a few feet away from her, playing with a deck of cards. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she studied him. He was wearing a headband that held his longish spiky hair out of his eyes. With the hair out of his strange eyes, Rogue could admire how unique they were. He had sharp angular features that fit his handsome face. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off his pecs and clearly defined 6-pack. He wore a pair of black pants with silver metal combat boots. Over his outfit he wore a slightly ratty brown trench coat. Remy's eyes came up to meet hers and he shot her a big smile.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Ah'm heah Gambit. What's with the dark room?"

"De eyes like de dark betta den de light," Remy shrugged. He slipped a pair of sunglasses on over his demon eyes with another grin.

"Oh," Rogue wasn't sure how to respond. She decided to change the subject. "So what are we gonna do fo' the next hour an' a half?"

"Well _chere, Remy has a few ideas," the Cajun said suggestively._

"Sure thang sugah," Rogue replied in a flirty voice. "At least when ya dead, Ah won't have ta be annoyed by ya anymo'."

"Alright _chere, let's get down t' business," Remy remarked walking over to the computer controls. "Now, wit' y' powers, Remy's gonna teach y' de art o' stealt'. Y' gonna need t' be able t' get close enough t' y' "victim" t' use y' powers." He turned back to Rogue. "Ready __chere?" Rogue nodded, still confused. "Ragin' Cajun program 3372." Rogue snickered at the Ragin' Cajun code while he just smiled flirtatiously. Suddenly the room was altered to a mansion at night with Remy and Rogue standing outside the gate. "Okay, we're gonna sneak in dis mansion and rob de place."_

"Why?" Rogue asked in a confused tone.

"Do y' know of any _hommes_ dat are more stelt'y dan t'ieves?" Remy asked

"Ah guess not," Rogue replied skeptically.

"Den, after y' _chere_," Gambit told her with a lopsided grin.

~*~*~*About an hour into the training*~*~*~

"Okay, dat's enough _chere_," Gambit told her. They had been sneaking into different mansions, banks, museums, and government buildings. She had a natural ability and he helped her with her technique.

Rogue looked at her watch and then back at the Cajun man. "Are we endin' early Swamp Rat? How sad," she told him sarcastically.

"_Non, we ain' ending yet," Remy said heading to where Wolverine kept the weapons. He grabbed two wooden Bo Staffs. He tossed one to her which she caught effortlessly. She gave him a questioning look. "An' now we're gonna work on y' weapon skills." He told the computer to run program "Dojo 4249" and the room suddenly became a training facility. (A/N: Like that room in _The Matrix_.)_

"What is this an' how do Ah use it?" Rogue inquired curiously.

"Dis," Remy gestured to the stick, "is a Bo staff. An' it's Gambit's favorite weapon. Don' worry, Remy'll teach y' how t' use other weapons too. Dis weapon is t' teach control." Remy stood at the edge of the mat in the center of the room. Rogue moved to mirror his stance and grip on the staff. "Now, when Gambit moves," Remy moved to hit her in slow motion, "y' counter." Remy motioned for her to stop his attack. Rogue pushed his stick away and Gambit flashed a dimpled grin at her. "Good."

Gambit attacked Rogue with aim and precision and she deflected his attacks. Her motions were strong and she was clearly skilled but she had poor form. Often she left herself open for attack and he pinned her with his staff. As he stepped up his attacks, she stepped up her defense. They continued to fight and he was impressed by her determination. He moved to attack her from above and she managed to knock his feet out from underneath him. He let out a slightly surprised yelp as he landed on her butt. "Dat was good _chere," Remy complimented before kicking her feet out from underneath her._

Rogue landed on her butt in his lap. Rogue glared at him as she tried to push herself off of him. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her down to him. She began to sweat and she felt her nerves grow. She didn't like her close proximity to him. "Let go of meh Swamp Rat."

And that's where I'm leaving you. Cliffhangers are a bitch aren't they. Next chapter will finish the lesson and yeah. Two more chapters left in this story. Read. Review. Tell me what you like and dislike. I'm curious.


	8. The First Lesson Part 2

Author's note: Okay, so the cliffhanger was a little evil. Sorry. But here's the rest of it. Enjoy. You know you love the Romy. Hehe. One more chapter and then maybe a sequel. Probably a sequel. If you guys want it. Onward with the Romy!!

Shout outs:

Rogue151: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews. Rogue got on the roof by climbing up the fire escape. While St. John (Pyro) was there, it was wise to have a fire escape. Freaky _Brendan Leonard Show_ coincidences… Anyway, hope you like my new update. 

Keebler-elmo: Not a whole lot of actual Remy skills but look out for the sequel, there will be some there. Promise. Thank you for reviewing.

SperryDee: Gotta love the Kiotr references. Jubilee is a sneaky little thing ain't she. Hope you enjoy the new stuff.

Kim: Thank you SO much for your review. I'm glad you like my fic. Here's the new chappy as requested. Enjoy.

Redhead2: Gotta love the sexual tension. Definitely more of that in this chappy. Hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing.

Ishalfahand: I want to be in Rogue's shoes too!! I hope this update is well received. *fingers crossed* Enjoy it!

RGL: I had to do a cliffhanger! I couldn't resist. Thanks for your compliments. :)

Kaitland: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but here's the rest. :) Patience is a good skill… but I don't have it. Luckily I already knew how it was going to end. Gotta love Remy. Here's the update as requested. Hope ya like it!

Roguechere: Ah, gotta hate the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. Geez, no pressure. I hope you aren't disappointed. *sweats with fear* I am very jealous of Rogue on Remy's lap. Hope you like it. *gulp* Fear for not being liked… Oh well.

Anonymous: I dislike the Rogue/Bobby pairings too. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you like the update.

Pookie Sanchez: Hehe. Okay, so I'm glad you like the story. Here's the update. I think it's a Robby… 'cause Bogue is creepy looking. Anyway, enjoy.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 8 – The First Lesson Part 2

~*~*~*_Recap on Cliffhanger*~*~*~_

_Gambit attacked Rogue with aim and precision and she deflected his attacks. Her motions were strong and she was clearly skilled but she had poor form. Often she left herself open for attack and he pinned her with his staff. As he stepped up his attacks, she stepped up her defense. They continued to fight and he was impressed by her determination. He moved to attack her from above and she managed to knock his feet out from underneath him. He let out a slightly surprised yelp as he landed on her butt. "Dat was good chere," Remy complimented before kicking her feet out from underneath her._

_Rogue landed on her butt in his lap. Rogue glared at him as she tried to push herself off of him. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her down to him. She began to sweat and she felt her nerves grow. She didn't like her close proximity to him. "Let go of __meh__ _Swamp___ Rat."_

~*~*~*_End of Recap*~*~*~_

"_Non_. Remy be comfortable," Gambit whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, Ah don't care if Remy is comfortable, Ah'm not!" Rogue cried still pushing against him.

"Why not? Bot' o' us be fully covered _chere_." Gambit pulled her even closer as he spoke. Rogue, who was now completely in his lap, continued to squirm angrily. Gambit felt himself get, well, excited. "_Cher, mebbe y' shouldn' squirm," he tried to warn her but it was too late._

Rogue felt *him* and she immediately sat up really strait. "Ya know, Ah've had nightmares lahke this," she growled at him.

"Always knew Remy be de man o' y' dreams," the Cajun smirked.

Rogue managed to rotate her body so that she could look at Remy's face. She rolled her eyes at him and said sarcastically, "Ya caught meh. Ah'm secretly in love with ya. Oops, secret's out. Ya wily charm has won meh ova. Take meh heah an' now."

"Well if y' really wan' Remy, he's sure dat he could find a way around y' mutation," Remy responded with a suggestive wink.

Rogue glared angrily at him and would have retorted except, "What's goin' on in here?"

At a speed that would have made Quicksilver blink, Rouge scampered out of Remy's lap and was a good five feet away from him. "Logan!" she cried in shock. "Ya nearly gave meh a heart attack."

Wolverine had an angry look on his face. "Ya didn't answer the question darlin'. Or should I ask Gumbo over there." Logan gestured toward Remy who had lifted himself up easily and was dusting himself off.

Gambit looked up to see the other two looking at him expectantly. "Defense training?" he offered with a shrug and another wink at Rogue.

"Wrong answer bub," Logan growled. He shot out his claws and looked ready to pounce on the Cajun.

Rogue stepped between Logan and his soon to be prey. "No Logan, he's tellin' the truth. I knocked him down and then he knocked meh down an' Ah fell on him. Then ya came in. That's it."

"That true Gumbo?" Wolverine asked, still glaring. His gaze never left the other "teacher".

"_Oui__, mon cher never lies," Remy never broke his stare down with the feral man._

"Okay," Logan said, not satisfied. "Could ya give me a moment with Rogue, I need to talk to her."

Remy nodded and swiftly exited the room, placing his and Rogue's Bo Staff back from where he picked it up from on his way out.

Logan watched Gambit exit the room and turned back to Rogue. "Why are you lyin' to me Rogue? I thought we were closer than that."

"Look Logan, Ah knew that ya knew Ah was lyin'. It's just embarrassin' the way he…" Rogue trailed off looking down at her hands unsure how to continue.

"What did he do darlin'?" Wolverine asked concerned. His concern turned to suspicion and anger. "Did he hurt ya? I smell him on ya, what's goin' on."

"He's neva hurt meh," Rogue said hastily afraid of what Logan's claws might do to the Cajun boy. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He just… flirts with meh. Constantly."

"Okay," Logan was clearly confused. "So what was really happenin' when I walked in?"

"Well, Ah wasn't lyin' about how we got on the floor. It's just that, once we were down, he hugged meh to him an' we were talkin' an' then ya walked in on us," Rogue explained in a whisper knowing that his sensitive ears could hear her.

"So that's why I smelled arousal and lust on the boy?" there was a hint of laughter in his voice and his eyebrows were raised expectantly.

Rogue blushed and looked back down on her hands. "Well, Ah wasn't very cooperative an' Ah was squirmin' ta get off of him. An' Ah guess that he got a little…"

"Horny, excited, hard?" Wolverine supplied innocently.

Rogue's blush grew and her whole face turned red. "Yeah," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"He likes you," Logan stated, taking out a cigar. Rogue glared at him and he held up his hands defensively and put it back in his shirt pocket.

"No, he lusts meh. The untouchable girl. Ya know a thief always looks fo' a challenge. That's all Ah am. Don't ya know? He ain't the boyfriend type. He's the love 'em an' leave 'em type." Rogue looked up at Wolverine. "An' Ah am not gettin' hurt again. The good boy may have turned out ta be a jerk, but Ah highly doubt that the jerk could turn out ta be a good boy."

"Maybe yer right," Logan agreed. "Or maybe yer just afraid of findin' somebody again."

"Leave it alone Logan," Rogue told him coldly. "Ah gotta go. Bye."

"Bye darlin'," Logan said as he watched her retreating form. "See ya in the mornin'."

Rogue grunted in response as she exited the room. 'Damn, the girl's picked up some of my bad habbits. And temper. That poor Cajun don't know what the hell he's getting into.'

*Swings a pocket watch back and forth* You are getting sleepy, very, very sleepy. *Reader snores* When I snap my fingers, you will review. *Snap* One more chappy left… tell me what you think.


	9. Friends?

Author's note: This story has come to an end! *Sadness* Don't hate me… but this chappy isn't as Romy filled as most fans would like. It's not a romantic ending but I promise a sequel for those who are interested. I hope you like it!

Shout Outs:

SperryDee: I bet Gambit loved having Rogue in his lap too. No doubt. I wish I was Rogue… *sigh* Bobby thing? They broke up… Go back to chapter 1 for details. :) Hope you like the update.

Keebler-elmo: Yeah, that would suck. And if you think somebody has BO, image what Logan would smell. Ew. Hehe.

Lamby: When I have a chance, I'll check out your stuff for sure. I LOVE Remy too. Hope you like the rest of the story.

RGL: Isn't it fun explaining to adults when they catch ya? Wait, wait… no. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Roguechere: All good things must come to an end. Sadness, I know. I hope you'll read my sequel. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

Ishalfahand: I know, how awkward! I get chills just thinking about it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like my ending.

Rogue151: Hehe. Of course she's scared… wouldn't you be after your boyfriend cheated on you. And if you couldn't touch on top of that. Enjoy the ending. :)

Paradox12: Um… I like the Southern accent so, sorry. Hope you're not too disappointed.

Impressed: It's an ending but it's not the end 'cause I'm gonna make a sequel. Thank you for the compliments, it's so sweet of you. I'm glad you like my story. Enjoy my "ending".

Aezelea: Damn strait. Need more Romy! I am doing a sequel, look out for it if you like the ending. I hope you enjoy the update. Thank you for the compliments.

Irony1: Damn that sneaky Logan. Hehe. Anyway, thank you for your compliments. Hope you like my ending.

Hyperwriter: Okay, okay. Here's more. This is it… hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Flirt and the Rogue**

by, Caliente

Chapter 9 – Friends?

Rogue was sulking. She hadn't stopped frowning since she came back from her first private lesson. All through the 6am training session, breakfast, her classes, lunch, and dinner she frowned and glared.

"Come on luv, get out of this funk," Betsy encouraged her best friend. "It's only Monday and you're already sulking like it's Wednesday."

"Ah'm not sulkin'," Rogue replied half-heartedly.

"You're not even arguing with me. What's really wrong?" Betsy looked over at her friend with concern.

"Fine. Ah just can't take it anymo'," Rogue told her in a defeated tone.

"Can't take what? Rogue, talk to me. I'm your best friend." Betsy walked over to Rogue's bed and sat next to her friend.

"He won't leave meh alone. He's always flirtin' an' tryin' ta get near meh." Rogue looked up helplessly into Betsy's eyes. "His constant attention is so…"

"Sweet?" Betsy supplied with a reassuring smile.

"Infuriatin' an' annoyin'," Rogue argued.

"You're so scared of trusting anybody that you won't even give him a chance," Betsy said bluntly. "Snap out of it luv. He's not Bobby. At least consider offering him friendship."

Rogue looked pensive for a moment before nodding. "Maybe yer right. Friendship neva hurt nobody. An' Ah offered it ta Bobby afta he hurt meh an' everythin'."

"Why don't you go find him now?" Betsy asked, hastily pulling Rogue off the bed.

"Wha- But Ah-" was all Rogue could sputter before Betsy pushed her out the door and closed it in her face. "What the hell?" she muttered. She glanced at her watch. It read 8:56. 'Ah, Warren's due to call in 4 minutes. Oh well, better go find me a Swamp Rat.'

Rogue wandered down a flight of stairs to the second floor, classrooms and teacher's wing. She frowned as she remembered when she ran into Logan's room when she had first arrived at the institute. But then she let out a small chuckle as she remembered her futile crush. Her emotional rollercoaster came to an abrupt halt as she reached Gambit's door. 'Now or never…' she raised her hand to knock when she heard strange noises on the other side of the door. Rogue leaned her ear closer to the door and listened hard. It seemed silent for a minute and then suddenly a female voice screamed "No Remy, don't STOP!"

Rogue jumped back and fell to the floor. She felt a myriad of emotions upon realizing what was happening on the other side of that door. She felt hurt and bitter that he could just forget her, angry and sad because of her powers, and relieved that maybe they could really be friends. She half-smiled to herself, 'Now I know that I can be friends with him and nothing more. And I have some real dirt on him too.' Rogue started to walk back to her room but remembered that Betsy and Warren were talking on the phone. She decided to go to the roof for some alone time to think. She smiled to herself when she reached the roof and looked up at the beautiful night sky. Rogue laid back and propped herself up on her elbows, just enjoying the night air.

"_Bonjour chere," a Cajun voice interrupted her thoughts._

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at the tall man before her. "Mmm… Hey yaself." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's a little befo' midnigh'," Remy responded. "What're y' doin' up here?"

"Ah was just enjoyin' the night sky," Rogue answered. Rogue shivered. "Though now it's a little cold."

Gambit walked over to her. "Why don' y' let Remy warm y' up?" he asked huskily.

"Why? Ain't ya warm enough from ya encounta with that girl in ya room?" Rogue countered with a smirk.

Remy's eyes bulged and he looked at her in surprise. "Y' mad _chere?"_

"Why should Ah be mad? It's not like Ah have a claim on ya, ya just flirt with meh." Rogue offered him a smile. "Ah thank that we should be friends. Ah won't be ya challenge o' conquest o' nothin'. But, Ah figure that since Ah offad mah cheatin' ex-boyfriend friendship it's only fair that Ah offa it ta ya too."

Remy looked at her apprehensively. "Friends?" He offered his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. "Friends." She smiled at him and then stifled a yawn. "Ah thank Ah betta go ta bed. 'Night Swamp Rat."

"'Night _mon__ cher." She shot him a look. "Okay den, 'night __mon__ ami (my friend)."_

~*~*~*The End*~*~*~

I know, I know. Not a very romantic ending. I'm writing a sequel, so if you want to read about jealousy and romance… there you go. I think I'm gonna call it "Best Friends" but I'm not sure yet. Please feel free to read and review to give suggestions about the sequel. I'll try to start posting soon, like a day or two. I'm punctual like that. Tell me what you thought about this story. I love getting reviews!! Adios for now. But as California governor candidate Arnold Schwarzenegger said, I'll be back.


End file.
